


Ten New Years

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Series: Developing Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Paris (City), Short One Shot, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: Who says the superstition of a kiss at midnight is untrue? Hermione does. Draco and Harry prove her wrong. Follow the progression of Harry and Draco's relationship through a series of New Year's Eve parties.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Developing Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Ten New Years

Hermione is preparing for the New Years party that night and like the overachiever she is, she is reading -- a lot.

“Hey Hermione,” Harry says as he leans over the chair Hermione has been sitting on for the past eight hours. “You forgot this one.”

Hermione looks up from her large tomb to look at the book, New Year’s Superstitions, and says, “That one’s pointless, frankly, eating twelve grapes for good luck or kissing a person at midnight sounds quite like a fool’s hope.”

Draco comes into the living room in time to hear Hermione’s last comment and leans in to kiss Harry’s lips. “I think the last superstition might be true.”

“Oh really,” Hermione says, unwilling to believe anything without solid facts.

“Oh yes,” Draco and Harry respond.  
_____

10 Years Ago (1st year at Hogwarts)

Draco runs up the stairs, panting from escaping Filch and Mrs. Norris, hoping he is in time to see the firework show at Hogsmeade from the Astronomy tower. His father had told him, after not allowing Draco to come home for his first Christmas since starting Hogwarts, that every year Hogsmeade has a New Year’s celebration that you can see from the highest tower. His mother had sent cinnamon and ginger cookies made by his favorite elf Milly with instant hot chocolate with candy cane crumbles and miniature marshmallows.

Just his luck, as Draco rounds the corner he sees, “Scarhead?”

“Malfoy,” Harry responds, slightly surprised to see the always impeccable blonde boy with rumpled hair and a wooly blanket with snowflakes and Christmas trees carrying a basket. “What are you doing here?”

“Just came to see the light show,” Draco says. “You?”

“Same,” Harry says. “You want to sit?”

Draco looks at his enemy and decides New Year’s is not the time for arguments and spreads his blanket.

“Come sit,” Draco says as he sets down his basket of cookies, takes two mugs out, and pours some of the mixture of cocoa, chocolate, milk, cinnamon, and mint into each mug. He sprinkled some candy cane and mini marshmallows into the mixture.

Harry, a little surprised at Malfoy’s kindness, sits on the admittedly comfortable blanket, takes the mug of hot chocolate mixture and then the bottle of steaming hot water after Malfoy pours some in his mug.

They sat together for a while until they saw a large ten in the sky.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Red, Green, Blue fireworks lit up the sky and formed dragons, flowers, unicorns that danced, but Harry is distracted by Draco who takes his hand and presses a featherlight kiss on his palm as midnight struck.

“It’s just a little Malfoy family tradition,” Draco says as he shrugs, clearly embarrassed by his actions.

“No, it's fine,” Harry says. “See you next year?”

“Sure,” Draco says.  
_____

9 Years Ago (2nd year at Hogwarts)

Harry clears his throat and turns around as he hears the door opening and sees Malfoy. He waits for the questions about the Chamber of Secrets or being Slytherin’s heir, but instead Malfoy sits down and hands him another mug of hot chocolate. And when Malfoy kisses the palm of his hand at midnight he smiles and figures Malfoy can’t be that much of a bully if he is still being nice to Harry.  
_____

8 Years Ago (3rd year at Hogwarts)

Draco enters the Astronomy tower and sees that he is the first one there for once. He sets down the wooly blanket and as he prepares a mug of hot chocolate he debates whether he should prepare one for Potter too. As soon as he picks up the second mug, Potter comes in flustered and out of breath.

“Sorry Filch almost caught me,” Harry says.

Draco doesn’t think that was why Potter was so upset, but decided not to pry, instead, he hands him his mug of hot chocolate, and prepares a new one for himself.

They were both a little late this year and the countdown started as soon as they finished preparing their drinks.

Draco gently takes Potter’s hand, turns it so the palm is facing up and kisses it, then smiles as Potter blushes.  
_____

7 Years Ago (4th year at Hogwarts)

Harry wonders if he will see Malfoy this year after the debacle with the Potter Stinks badges, but is pleasantly surprised when the door opens and Malfoy steps through.

Draco sees Potter and feels the need to apologize, “Sorry,” he says. “I only made one Potter Stinks badge as a joke but the other Slytherins started mass producing them.”

“It’s ok,” Harry says.

A warm bubbly feeling spreads through Harry and when the countdown hits zero he kisses Malfoy’s palm instead.  
_____

6 Years Ago (5th year at Hogwarts)

“Potter?” Draco questions as he hears the door to the Astronomy tower open, nervous about sneaking out for once with that horrible Umbridge woman running the school. He sighs in relief when Potter’s unruly hair comes into view, then frowns when Potter seems only panicked.

“Malfoy,” Potter responds. Harry leans in to say more when he hears footsteps outside of the door. “Quick, under the cloak,” he says to Malfoy.

That particular year they watch the firework show squished under the cloak. This time Harry leans in and kisses Draco’s cheek.  
_____

5 Years Ago (6th year at Hogwarts)

Potter runs up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, hoping beyond hope that Malfoy is there. He knows that something is Malfoy, he looks pale and drawn, not to mention the attack on Katie Bell. He skids to a stop, flings open the door, only to see Malfoy crying in the corner.

“Malfoy?” Harry questions. “Are you okay?”

Draco looks up at Potter through red eyes and realizes that Potter is probably one of two people who can help him and tells him about his task, to kill Dumbledore, and how he doesn’t want to do it.

Draco gathers his courage and says, “I want to join the light side, the right side.”

“Well,” Harry says, “If we’re on the same side, you might as well call me Harry.”

“Ok — Harry,” Draco says.

Harry beams, and when midnight strikes, he leans in and kisses Draco on his lips.  
_____

4 Years Ago (7th year — on the run)

“Harry,” Draco shakes Harry who is cuddled up next to him.

“Mmmm,” Harry says sleepily.

“Happy New Year, and happy one year anniversary,” Draco says and gently kisses Harry.

“Happy New Year,” Harry says as he smiles against Draco’s lips.  
_____

3 Years Ago (8th year at Hogwarts)

“Draco,” Harry whispers. “Move in with me?”

“Harry,” Draco says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Draco says and kisses him.

_____

2 Years Ago (3rd Dating Anniversary)

Draco snuggles more into Harry’s arms. They are at Grimmauld Place in the garden setting of their own miniature firework show with their friends and families.

“Harry, do you want to refurbish this place,” Draco asks.

“I thought you didn’t want to stay here?” Harry says.

“I would be willing to follow you anywhere,” Draco answers.

Instead of replying Harry snogs Draco, only stopping when it is 12:05 am.

_____

1 Year Ago (4th Dating Anniversary)

“Paris is beautiful this time of year isn’t it?” Draco says as he gazes at the rival Eiffel Tower and the houses below surrounded by lights. They were in France searching for a potions smuggling ring that they were investigating for their job as Aurors.

“It is,” Harry says and kisses Draco.

Present Time (5th Dating Anniversary)

“So yes, Hermione, some New Year’s superstitions are true,” Draco says as he takes Harry’s hand.

They walk outside to see the firework show the Ministry was putting on.

“So,” Harry says. “We’ve been together for a long time.” Suddenly very nervous he quickly blurts “Marry me.”

Draco looks at his boyfriend of five years and says, “yes.”


End file.
